Simple Darthipedia:Council of Blood/Log/2009 September 5
02:00 I bid you all Darth Greetings 02:00 \m/ 02:00 Darth Greetings :) 02:00 hello master 02:01 Item 1 Featured Article 02:01 Htrad greetings. 02:01 Featured Saltine? 02:01 please read this, this is what I want to implement for the featured articles http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/User:Madclaw/FS 02:01 except for rule #5 02:01 so non-sith articles can be featured too 02:02 I'm game. 02:02 Sounds good 02:02 I'll also review current AoE's and those that meet the new requirements will also be upgraded 02:02 But the name will stay the same (FS) 02:02 Maybe we could call it something funny instead of Featured Sith, like Featured Scumnit. 02:02 ? 02:02 for now ? 02:02 lol 02:02 is a Scumnit something in Star Wars? 02:02 I meant Scumnut...minor typo. 02:03 lol 02:03 meh 02:03 heh 02:03 Featured Midi-chlorian? 02:03 I'd rather go with Featured Article in that case 02:03 of doom 02:03 Featured Spaghetti Monster? 02:03 02:03 < 02:04 Skwisgaar1: like Articles of Doom? 02:04 all in favor to the new rules for FS/FA say yay 02:04 Haha, there you go. 02:04 Yay 02:04 yay 02:04 ya 02:04 I like that. 02:04 BTW, Burn Notice would make for a great open-world Grand Theft Auto clone. 02:04 Articles of Doom doesn't really do it for me 02:04 Yay, nay, bay, gay, hay 02:04 yes, sounds good 02:04 Hey Hey Hey! 02:05 Featured Article of doom 02:05 we already have Articles of Eviltude, so it would be to similar 02:05 yeah, that's true 02:05 Featured Sithspawn? 02:05 hmm..... 02:05 that could work 02:05 I like that 02:05 yes 02:05 * Major_Goodwood smiles. 02:05 so thats setteled? 02:06 Sure. 02:06 Item 2 Project: De-Fanonfication 02:06 Geeky proposed this a few months ago and I think we should put more focus on this. Maybe we should go in to more detail on this project. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass01:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) 02:06 I move that Merc be forced to change his signature line. 02:06 well since both Meccie and Geeky are not here to elaborate, anyone have any ideas? 02:06 I move to stay on topic 02:06 Fresh out, mate. 02:07 anyone? 02:07 =-= YOU are now known as Tumbleweed 02:07 I think the project is a good idea, there are actually a few articles like that already 02:07 Someone could be a real arsewipe and make fun of that developmentally-disabled Rodian Jedi youngling that Trak Nar made up. 02:07 * Tumbleweed rolls over the screen 02:07 =-= YOU are now known as Madclaw 02:07 =-= User mode for Madclaw is now +r 02:08 I vulonteer woody to be the asswipe 02:08 second. 02:08 :P 02:08 Seems like Darthprojects should be like Wookieeprojects over at the "serious"-ly messed up wiki, in that they don't necessarily need community approval. 02:08 per bureaucratic degree Goodwood is now officially an asswipe 02:09 XD 02:09 Fine. But I won't make the article. 02:09 I second that 02:09 uh, sure 02:09 And it's decree, not degree. A degree is what you get when you graduate from college. 02:09 well history has shown that projects are not really working on the Darth 02:10 Then that's the fault of the project members, much as it is over at Wookiepedia. 02:10 perhaps... 02:10 it worked for a while... 02:10 and then it died 02:10 We need a bigger userbase anyway. 02:10 yes and no 02:11 articles on darth are a bit too much instruction creepy to me 02:11 Right. I don't much fancy seeing the wiki overrun with n00bs, but face it, we're fresh out of serious editors. 02:11 like halopedia? 02:11 Anyone who's going to be here full-time is already here. 02:11 I'd say, for now, keep the project idea around... SWF is a good place to look for inspiration. 02:12 Skwis, look at Marauder 09 to see what I mean. 02:12 Per Jedi. 02:12 * Madclaw likes to remind everyone that this is being logged 02:12 I don't think it's a good idea to close down projects by fiat. 02:12 and marauder09 is at least trying 02:12 Yes, he is. 02:12 and I'm not proposing to close any existing projects 02:12 But that's not my point. 02:13 My point is that we need more users, period, even if they need a little hand-holding. 02:13 well we can't force people to join 02:13 I'm not saying that. 02:13 and we can't force our existing userbase to write either 02:13 Again, not my point. 02:13 per Madclaw 02:14 some of us, like me, are just a bit...lazy when it comes to writing articles 02:14 well this whole discussion is going more away from the original topic so I'm gonna strike this item 02:14 no consensus 02:14 Agreed. 02:14 Sorry about diverting things. 02:14 Item 3 Darthipedia B-Day 02:14 Fail. 02:14 ;) 02:14 Are we going to celebrate it? And if so, what will we do?-MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 02:15 We had a birthday, Jack was sysopped and thats about it 02:15 Wasn't that struck on the COB page? 02:15 yes 02:15 Yes, next year. 02:15 September 10 is Burl Ives day though 02:15 lol 02:15 to celebrate us becoming the biggest wikia wiki 02:15 Nice. 02:15 Will there be punch and pie? 02:15 Item 4 Featured Wiki 02:15 -->| StarNinja99 (~chatzilla@Darthipedia/Administrator/Nina) has joined #darthipedia 02:15 =-= Mode #darthipedia +o StarNinja99 by chanserv 02:15 Nina! 02:16 IS THIS TEH CoB?!?! 02:16 Tits or GTFO. 02:16 Becoming a featured wiki would also up our popularity. I'm not quite sure how to do it but I'm sure others do. 02:16 -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 01:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) 02:16 sorry I'm late 02:16 Opposed 02:16 Firstly... what will becoming featured wiki do for us? 02:16 Opposed. 02:16 Featured Wiki, I'm against that 02:16 And right off the bat 02:16 me too 02:16 Too many restrictions. 02:16 and... where's the page with all the nice rules that we hate. :) 02:17 per what I already said on the COB page 02:17 ah... we're all opposed. good. :) 02:17 HOORJ for consensus! 02:17 Item 5 Replacing the Gonk Crusades...For now 02:17 Wiki Wars FTW. 02:17 I have something planned for that, too 02:18 I see aboslutly no point in becoming a featured wiki, mostly because of our predicament. Also, as madclaw said, we /choose/ not to meet requirements of it 02:18 Ninja is making his wiki war thingy and Geeky is working on a webcomic called "Not the Gonk Crusades" 02:18 lol 02:18 from what I heard there's multiple things planned. 02:18 Indeed 02:18 so I'm sure we can replace it with something in the near future 02:18 I say put this off to see what happens 02:18 Agreed. 02:18 Per the woman who cried. 02:18 :DD 02:19 so I'd say, for now, keep the Gonk Crusades and replace when needed. 02:19 I know Jack is working on a webcomic thingy and I myself may start creating something too 02:19 :) 02:19 for the main page that is. 02:19 so there 02:19 The more, the better 02:19 yeah for the main page 02:19 Well, Greyman could keep up his sneak attacks. 02:19 heh 02:19 "Weekly Sneak Attack"? :P 02:19 That dude is a fuckin' ghost. 02:20 we might also want to consider a slight redesign of the main page when all of these planned items are live. 02:20 well "timing" sneak attacks defies the whole purpose doesn't it ;) 02:20 Fail wikia advertising. 02:20 * Derfel nods 02:20 Item 6 QDB 02:20 Sneak attacks are cunning. Don't try to make it to big, it takes away the point 02:20 People will expect it 02:20 I think it should be considered to let more people have access to the qoute database. i.e. Established Users. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass12:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) 02:21 Vote to leave this up to Pinkej 02:21 *Pinkeh 02:21 I put in my two cents on the COB page 02:21 access as in admin or being able to submit quotes? 02:21 Jack or Pinky wanna make some sort of official statement? 02:21 I mean... can anyone submit quotes? 02:21 Since it /is/ his domain, he chooses the fate 02:21 prolly admin access 02:21 Yeah 02:21 anyone can submit quotes 02:21 I think thats what meccie meant 02:21 but an admin needs to approve them before they show up on the site 02:22 Way I see it, Its not crucial for even more than two people to run it. 02:22 and as the domain is owned by pinky and run by pinky and jack it's their choice 02:22 admin access should be left up to those in charge of the site. in this case Pinky and Jack. 02:22 Support giving powah to Pinky and Jack 02:22 and Darthipedia consensus cant change that 02:22 Indeed 02:22 Ninja 9_9 02:22 POWAH! 02:22 I'm just a mere QDB admin, Pinky owns the domain ;) 02:23 rar 02:23 02:22 Support giving powah to Pinky and Jack <-- what do you mean by that? 02:23 Ah, I thought you had more power there Jack 02:23 I mean this should be left up to them 02:23 there is nothing for you to support or oppose 02:23 cuz thats already the situation 02:23 Nina: well yah, I can create new accounts 02:24 but Pinky owns the domain 02:24 so all I control is the QDB and nothing else :) 02:24 as I said, Pinky owns and pinky and jack run it 02:24 !markov Pinky 02:24 Pinky 02:24 I might as well Pinky one more time 02:24 Pinky 02:25 Ping-tastic. 02:25 *ping Pinky 02:25 Pinky-tastic 02:25 ok that concludes the agenda items 02:25 Pinky Panther. 02:25 I think Pink is away. 02:25 She's away buying more pink clothing. 02:25 anyone have something else to discuss since we are already here? 02:25 Yeah. 02:25 yes. can I go to sleep now? 02:25 Can I have more cowbell? 02:26 ok last round 02:26 * Major_Goodwood takes a swig of Dr. Pepper. 02:26 Yes. Now can I go back downstairs and continue being screamed at for being home 7 minutes late? 02:26 A ctually, no 02:26 Make CoB longer 02:26 ok Derfel last round 02:26 Corn CoB pipe 02:27 second 02:27 Madclaw? 02:27 <--| Skwisgaar1 has left #darthipedia 02:27 anything to include for the last round? 02:27 make cob longer so Nina can avoid being screamed at. 02:27 since we are out of items 02:27 I second Jeds proposal 02:27 Um, not really? Not unless you have something you wanted to bring up 02:27 I third. 02:27 it's not Jeds turn yet 02:28 MOAR COB! 02:28 Jack? 02:28 anything to add? 02:28 nothing to add, master 02:28 ok, we'll make the cob longer later. ;) 02:28 Jed anything to add? 02:28 Not really. 02:28 ok 02:28 Ninja anything to add? 02:28 actually, dammit, I had a concern, but it left my mind during the half mile run home 02:28 think we covered it all. 02:28 So, no 02:28 ok 02:29 Woody anything to add? 02:29 Yeah. 02:29 It's the wood that counts. 02:29 spit it out 02:29 That is all. 02:29 okidoki 02:29 as of fact I do have something to add 02:29 Make CoB longer for Nina :'( 02:29 Madclaw: you have anything to add? 02:29 MOAR COB! 02:29 ah 02:29 MOAR DESU! 02:29 * Jedimca0 was afraid Madclaw would forget himself. ;) 02:30 this week I had a discussion with Greyman who wanted to return as an admin 02:30 I'm not wasting time on thqat 02:30 Full whole hearted support 02:30 * Major_Goodwood belches. 02:30 Per the woman who cried. 02:30 since Greyman stepped down to defend our freedom and didn't have his rights removed I see no problem to sysop him without an Rfa since he was one of the original admins 02:31 per above 02:31 I was actually considering putting him up for RFA myself 02:31 Per the Claw. 02:31 Per Madclaw 02:31 anyone opposing to this? 02:31 Anyone opposing will be shot. 02:31 and RAEPED 02:31 And I will do the shooting 02:31 I oppose. 02:31 Billy 02:31 If Greyman wants his Sysops back, he can have them back. 02:31 * Major_Goodwood shoots BillyArrowsmith 02:31 None of that airsoft shit 02:31 you have no right to vote on Darthipedia 02:31 :P 02:31 lol 02:31 hehe 02:31 you lack the mainspace edits 02:31 =-= BillyArrowsmith was booted from #darthipedia by StarNinja99 (DIE) 02:31 -->| BillyArrowsmith (~chatzilla@ool-4579a369.dyn.optonline.net) has joined #darthipedia 02:32 =-= Mode #darthipedia +v BillyArrowsmith by chanserv 02:32 Maddie, he missed iut. 02:32 it^ 02:32 20:30 you lack the mainspace edits 02:32 * BillyArrowsmith falls down dead and is summarily raped. Just punishment for instigating conflict for no reason. 02:32 XD 02:32 ;) 02:32 XD 02:32 ok I have another item 02:32 There's a corpse-fucker in this room... 02:32 "Today, I was using a Kodak Picture Maker in Walmart. I needed help using the machine so the lady that works there came over and tried to load my pictures. I heard some snickering behind me from the people in line. Turns out the pictures loaded. Even the nude ones I forgot about. FML" 02:32 I vote to include Billy into the Darthipedia Badass people list 02:32 ... 02:33 Agreed 02:33 OP is a man 02:33 Aww 02:33 all who oppose will be raeped 02:33 Fail 02:33 And killed 02:33 And raped again 02:33 I oppose 02:33 Derfel? 02:33 LO has man-rape on the brain 02:33 Derfel can't oppose 02:33 And i must tell you, after Wookiee dick, you will /want/ to be dead 02:33 lol 02:33 Though I suppose a corpse can't be unwilling 02:33 lmfao 02:34 he doesn't meet the voting requirements 02:34 haha 02:34 Oh shit 02:34 lol 02:34 Pwn3d. 02:34 well since I see no real opposition Billy arrowsmith will be included in the Badass people list 02:34 I remember my item now. 02:35 Luckily Madclaw covered it 02:35 YAY! 02:35 what was your Item ninja? 02:35 She wanted to be a badass people. 02:35 Woohoo! 02:35 I wanted to see what the group thought of bringing Greyman back as an admin 02:36 Like I said above, I had planned on RFA 02:36 and I officially close this meeting 02:36 Darth Partings 02:36 :( 02:36 lulz 02:36 lol 02:36 Now I'm gonna get raped by momma and pappa 02:36 =-= StarNinja99 is now known as SN99|busy 02:36 Nina, you can still hang out in here. 02:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=barLaHrtvoM 02:37 =-= Mode #darthipedia +l 1 by chanserv 02:37 =-= SirTopHat_ was booted from #darthipedia by chanserv (CLEAR USERS used by Madclaw) 02:37 =-= Enochf|work was booted from #darthipedia by chanserv (CLEAR USERS used by Madclaw) 02:37 =-= Mary-Kate was booted from #darthipedia by chanserv (CLEAR USERS used by Madclaw) 02:37 =-= Jack was booted from #darthipedia by chanserv (CLEAR USERS used by Madclaw) 02:37 =-= Pinky was booted from #darthipedia by chanserv (CLEAR USERS used by Madclaw) 02:37 =-= PinkServ was booted from #darthipedia by chanserv (CLEAR USERS used by Madclaw) 02:37 =-= AgentMichaelScarn was booted from #darthipedia by chanserv (CLEAR USERS used by Madclaw) 02:37 =-= Derfel was booted from #darthipedia by chanserv (CLEAR USERS used by Madclaw) 02:37 =-= BillyArrowsmith was booted from #darthipedia by chanserv (CLEAR USERS used by Madclaw) 02:37 =-= Jedimca0 was booted from #darthipedia by chanserv (CLEAR USERS used by Madclaw) 02:37 =-= SN99|busy was booted from #darthipedia by chanserv (CLEAR USERS used by Madclaw) 02:37 =-= LO|away was booted from #darthipedia by chanserv (CLEAR USERS used by Madclaw) 02:37 =-= Major_Goodwood was booted from #darthipedia by chanserv (CLEAR USERS used by Madclaw) 02:37 *chanserv* Cleared users from #darthipedia.